


Cleaning Up

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Wash away, wash away...





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> originally posted on imzy

Wash away, wash away...

Unsure just what he wanted to wash away, Saga quietly lingered in the water. There had been so many good days lately. Maybe things could be okay-- as okay as possible. Maybe, just maybe--

"Your Holiness?"

No! Not again, no! Time and again, he'd asked not to be disturbed and--

\--at least there wasn't that much blood this time. Saga recognized the young man and wished he could have tried to warn him off. He'd have to deal with yet another body.

Then he could wash again. He could...

Saga knew better; he'd never wash clean.


End file.
